monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Humpty Egg
Encyclopedia Entry A variety of Slime unique to Wonderland. Men who wander into Wonderland may find big eggs suddenly dropping in front of them from above, and the next thing they know these girls will fly out from inside the broken eggs and attack them. In actuality, these are Jubjub eggs. If a human man approaches before they hatch, they won't be able to stand waiting to be born, and they change into another kind of monster while still an egg so they can have sex with a man immediately. Perhaps because they were originally eggs, they are divided into two parts, a slimy yellow yolk with the form of a very young little girl surrounded and covered with a white slime with a high degree of transparency. They're like newborn babies, but just like Jubjubs, they're in heat from birth. Or rather, they're already in heat even before they're born. Perhaps for this reason, their mental structure is different from that of ordinary slimes. Even more than they crave a man’s semen, which is basically their food, they have a tendency to seek sexual intercourse itself with a man. They target men and drop down cracking their own shells, and in the same way that baby chicks recognize whoever is in front of them when they're born as their parent, they recognize the man before their eyes when their shell cracks open as their husband, and direct their lust towards him without hesitation. They will try to use their body parts to seize him, bind him, and copulate. They can solidify their egg white and make it like an egg shell, and should a man put up fierce resistance, they'll use that to bind him more strongly. Depending on the circumstances, they may cover all around themselves and their man with their shell. The result will be like a rocking cradle, but aside from the wet noises and cries of ecstasy, at a glance it won't look like anything but an enormous egg. Being Slimes, they have a body that enables them to have sex with men the moment they're born. They're skilled in wrapping their tongue around the penis and sucking on it to suck out semen with their mouth as if suckling milk from their mother's bosom. The yolk with the form of a jiggly little girl is always stickily melting so as to be able to receive a man at any time, and even though they don't know about anything else, they will shake their hips and enjoy the pleasure, and they will learn the rapture of released semen melding into their body. In this manner, the first thing they will do as soon as they are born is to have sex with their husband. And that is what they will continue to seek for their entire lives. The first voice that they let out isn't a cry, but an alluring moan. They don't even know language at first and the first words that will come out of their mouth will be their husband's name, and numerous dirty words used during sex. The Slime Jelly that can be collected from their yolk part has a flavor and taste similar to eggs used for food. It is very nourishing, and has a nutritional fortification effect. The body of a man who eats it will produce so much semen that if he does not ejaculate, it will just leak out in a sticky mess. It is purported that if one feeds it to their husband while having sex, no matter how many times he is milked, he'll never run out of semen. It is highly popular as an ingredient in sweets in Wonderland. Additionally, they do not divide. Instead, they are the rare Slimes that lay eggs. Jubjubs are born from the eggs, but there is a higher probability that they will become “humpty eggs” than eggs laid by Jubjubs. Kenkou's Notes EN= It seems sometimes suddenly something like an egg will drop in front of men who wander into Wonderland, and the ones that jump out from inside are these monster girls called “humpty eggs”. It seems that to put it more accurately, “they aren't in heat from birth”, they're “in heat from even before they are born”.Humpty Egg |-|JP= 不思議の国に迷い込んだ男性の前に、突然卵の様なものが落下してくる事があるらしく、その中から飛び出してくるのが、彼女達「ハンプティ・エッグ」という魔物娘です。 どうやら、正しくは「産まれながらの発情期」　ではなく　「産まれる前から発情期」だった様ですね。 Trivia *This monster girl is based on the folk character ''Humpty Dumpty'' from an English nursery rhyme of the same name. He has appeared or been referred to in a large number of works of literature and popular culture, particularly Lewis Carroll's Through the Looking-Glass (1872), hence this mamono being part of Wonderland.Humpty Dumpty Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= Humpty egg.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Humpty_egg.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... |-|Fan artwork= 52690736_p0.jpg 53575577_p0.jpg 54677049_p0.png 1461408339061.jpg 6FPZugf.jpg 52972681_p0.jpg 52764487_p0.jpg|By http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=52764487 Temporary.png|Fan Art regarding Humpty, by 狐虎ぬえ|link= http://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=53011171 Cze7RMyUoAA8LY4.jpg|By https://twitter.com/guminit/status/808321981116354560 Czy3XQ2UcAElHFn.jpg|By https://twitter.com/hatikosuto/status/809723646830751745 8cost ya_ooze__ya_lose_by_firefist90-d9pwjha.jpg|By http://firefist90.deviantart.com/art/Ya-Ooze-Ya-Lose-587704222?q=Firefist90%2F28893936&qo=11 firefist90 C2OamgGUcAAobll.jpg|By https://twitter.com/Y_hukka/status/820669561586339840 References __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Slime Family Category:Semiliquid Type Category:Wonderland Category:Gentle Category:Impatient Category:Lustful Category:Simple